Endowed Magic
by SeekerForLife
Summary: What happens when the Bloor's Academy kids come to watch the Triwizard Tournament? Probably chaos. Not at first, but, yes, chaos. Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! I'm writing this fic for Joy Whitlock's challenge. I want to send a shout-out to MarchHare95, and I thank her for following me the minute I mentioned my plans to take on this challenge. I agree on the fact that there needs to be more Harry Potter and Charlie Bone crossovers, but I lacked inspiration. Now that I have it, here it is! **

_**Disclaimer: I will never tell you my real name, but it isn't J.K. Rowling. It isn't Jenny Nimmo, either. In fact, I doesn't even start with a J! I don't own any of these characters, I own my writing, but not some of the dialogue, for I want this to match the books as much as possible, so some material is taken straight from the books.**_

Chapter One: The First Task 

Harry POV

I took a deep breath, then looked at the crowd. They were all there: every single Bloor's Academy student was there to see the Triwizard Tournament. Focus, I thought, ignore them, focus on the task. "Accio Firebolt!" I heard myself call, hoping it would come. Suddenly, I heard it. I mounted, and all sound faded. My mind only concentrated on one thing: get that golden egg. This was nothing but a game of Quidditch. The egg was the snitch, and the dragon was the other teams burly seeker.

"Okay," I muttered to myself, "diversionary tactics...let's go..." I dove, pulled up, and the dragon shot a ball of fire. I dodged easily, that was just a bludger. I soared higher, flying in a circle, trying to make her dizzy, but I did not want to risk the fire, so I dove again. The dragon blew fire, and I dodged, but I didn't dodge the tail quite as easily. I ignored the sting, and realised that I had to get the dragon off the ground. Otherwise I would never get the egg, and the round would never end. I flew away, too far for her to catch, but close enough to be a threat. I flew from side to side, then rose higher. I could tell she was anxious to catch me, but she could not reach me. She shot fire, but I dodged. Gradually I rose higher, hissing at her, telling her to get up. Finally she prepared for takeoff. I shot down before she realised her mistake, and grabbed the egg.

Realising my victory, I soared over the stands with the egg in my arm, beginning to hear again. I didn't hear much, but I did hear something about being the quickest to get the egg. I landed near Professor McGonagall, who congratulated me, then sent me off to Madam Pomfrey. Apparently the cut wasn't deep, and I was very lucky. She cleaned the cut, then healed it instantly. After that she went to check on Cedric Diggory. As soon as she left, many of my friends from Bloor's came rushing in. Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, Charlie, Olivia, and Emma all congratulated me and checked on me.

"Wow, Harry, good job!" Started Olivia, "Are you okay though? It looked like you hurt your arm pretty bad."

"Calm down Olivia, I'm sure he's fine." Said Tancred.

"Yeah," agreed Gabriel, "Harry's gone through worse than just a scrape."

"And he's probably had even more adventures here." Added Charlie

"I think he did brilliant" said Emma

"Harry's a big boy," said Tancred to Olivia, "he'll be okay."

"Geez," complained Olivia, "You make it sound like I'm his mother..."

"Well," replied Tancred, "you're acting like it."

"Am not!" Olivia began to shout.

With that, the two were dragged from the room. "See you later, Harry!" Called Emma on the way out.

**Alright guys, I know you may not feel like it, but still, ****_helpu fi_**** (if you can tell me some basic [correct] info about that reference, I will celebrate my joy with a chapter dedicated to you), and give me a review! Or PM me! As long as I get feedback, you get a happy author! If you're at a loss of what to say, tell me if any Hogwarts students besides Harry should be endowed, and if so, what their endowments should be. Or what pairings there should be! Any feedback helps! Plot suggestions, characters to include, constructive criticism, opinions, or even just something to let me know you're reading this are welcomed, appreciated, and recommended. Wow, this note is dragging on, so I guess I'm done! Catch ya later! **

**«*~SeekerForLife~*»**


End file.
